A very Hogsmead Christmas
by atomiclovekitten
Summary: The beginning of the holidays with Celeste, Maggie and both of their families.


So this is my second story on here. It's another installment for my story about Celeste Odinson and her time at Hogwarts. Still un-beta'd, errors are all mine, let me know if it's really crappy.

a few things: a) Maggie is just like Natasha. She doesn't like letting other people perceive her as "weak". She'll never admit that Celeste is her best friend.

b) professor Rosethorn is my creation. I looked up some things about Harry Potter after the books ended. So there would have been all new teachers that we don't know about. Other than that, I think this kind of sucks, but it's cute none the less. right?

* * *

Loki smiled as Thor brought two big mugs of butter beer to the table and placed one in front of him. He gave a nod of his head, a silent thank you.

"Mama! Papa!" a voice called as soon as the door to the small pub had opened. A tall, blonde, curly haired girl ran over to both Thor and Loki and hugged them tightly. Loki felt like the world had begun to turn again and Thor just adored the sight of their daughter, Celeste.

"My baby. Look at you. I haven't seen you for almost four months and you're already this grown up?" Loki said as he hugged his daughter with both arms, a smile on his face and in his eyes.

Thor just started sobbing the moment his daughter hugged him. Always the emotional one thought Loki. As Thor was telling Celeste how much he'd missed her, Loki caught sight of a thin red haired girl who was standing a few steps behind Celeste.

"And who's this?" Loki asked motioning to the girl. Celeste's head whipped around, a large mischievous smile playing on her face as she grabbed the red heads wrist and pulled her closer. The look that the girl gave Celeste was a look that Loki had seen too many times in his youth. That was when he took a good look at the girl. She was slightly smaller than his tall daughter. She had shoulder length, straight, fire red hair. Her eyes were as green as the emerald of her house colours. She held her self with a dignified stance and Loki knew that that was the daughter of his best friend, Natasha Romanoff.

"Mum. Dad. This is my best friend Maggie Romanoff-Barton. Maggie. These are my parents." Celeste turned from each person as she introduced everyone. Loki and his husband greeted her with smiles and Maggie just glared back.

Celeste kicked her in the back of the knee and told her to stop being so rude. The little red head bowed her head in a show of respect and said in her bird like voice, "nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Odinson." After her introduction, she turned her dagger-like stare to Celeste as if to say, "That is all you will get from me."

"Is that Loki Laufeyson that I see?" a woman's voice called over the low chatter of the pub. Loki turned to find the owner and was met with the face of his best friend, Natasha.

She grabbed the surprised ravenclaw alumni and pulled him in for a hug, only letting go when he sufficiently hugged back. She then turned her attention to the little red haired girl and took her in a hug as she told her how lonely she was without her around the house.

"But mum, you have dad there with you," Maggie replied as her mother let her go.

Natasha grinned and just turned to a blonde man who was standing within an arms reach of her, "your father is just so useless most of the time."

The blonde man glared at his wife and went to wrap his arms around Maggie. Natasha just smiled and turned to Loki.

"This is my husband, Clint Barton. He went to one of the wizarding schools in America. Honey, this is my best friend from school, Loki Laufeyson and..." she broke off as she finally got a good look at Thor and realized who he was. "really Loki? Thor Odinson? The Gryffindor seventh year who you refused to date until he asked you in front of the entire Ravenclaw house?"

Loki's face went candy apple red as he nodded and said yes quietly. He looked to Thor for help, his eyes pleading for Thor to take the attention off of him.

"It's nice to see you too Natasha," he said with a broad grin as he hugged Loki close to him. Natasha just smiled and pulled a few chairs around the table to accommodate everyone. Celeste pushed Maggie and gave her a look as if to say 'introduce me to your parents, you blast ended skrewt.'

Maggie gave a sigh of annoyance but got her mothers attention anyways. "Mum. Dad. This is my...friend... Celeste. Apparently, she is your old school friend's daughter."

"Wow Maggie, you're crap at this introduction thing aren't you?" Celeste asked as she glared at her red headed friend.

"Just be glad that I'm hanging out with you, you twit." Maggie just turned her face away from Celeste, but it was only because she didn't want her to see her smile.

The night was spent regaling funny stories of Loki and Thor's relationship, How Natasha and Clint met and the girls first year so far at Hogwarts. As the night drew to an end, everyone said their goodbyes and Celeste walked over to Maggie and handed her a small brightly coloured box. Maggie only stared at it in slight confusion. She had never received a gift from anyone besides her parents. Celeste nudged her to open it and just watched as Maggie did so. Maggie pulled out a small green and silver bracelet that had a small charm on the front. The charm read CO+MRB.

"It's a friendship bracelet. I made the bracelet and I had professor Rosethorn help me with the engravings," Celeste said as she hugged Maggie tightly. She heard a soft sniffling sound and pulled away from the redhead to get a good look at her.

"Are you crying?" Celeste asked, giving her friend a thorough look over.

"You're just imagining things Odinson. I don't cry," was Maggie's reply as she wiped at her eyes, a smile wide on her face.

They hugged one final time and left with their parents but not before wishing the other a Happy Christmas.


End file.
